Immortals (One Piece)
by SnowflakesBlah
Summary: Two immortals who have been around for a very long time but have never had the chance to come across each other until they meet the man that will treat them like equals... like his sons. On their journey one will know what the other is but won't utter a single thing about it and the other will be in the dark for an amount of time. Will these two immortal become something more?
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Prologue

I guess you can say that even way before the Whitebeards were formed and before the Pirate King had been born there lived two immortals. But the funny thing is that despite both of them being immortal they had never in their long lives met each other. These two immortals continued their lives not know that the other existed but that all changed when they met the man that would treat them like equals... like his sons.

But the thing is that in the beginning one of them didn't know that the other was an immortal while the other knew the instant that he locked eyes with the other man. It just like he knew that the other had lived a long life by how his eyes looks so old but still very young and alive in a sense. But this secret would spill eventually because nothing ever stayed that much of a secret in the life of a pirate.

Chapter 1 (Ace's POV)

"Hey Captain! It's time to get up!" yelled Dusty while banging on Ace's door to get him to get out of bed.

"Ugh... I'll be up in a few minutes," I called out.

I got up to put on my shorts and my shirt as well as my trusty dagger at my side. With my orange arm guard on my elbow and my orange hat on my head as well. I wonder how Luffy is doing right now... Haha probably still trying to get his punch to be aimed correctly. Well it's time to say good morning to everyone.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen to eat breakfast with the rest of my crew because we believed in eating together sort of like we were a family. "Good morning my chaotic crew how are you this fine morning," I say with a bit of playfulness in my voice.

"We are doing quite fine this morning but don't exclude yourself from that comment that you just made you're not any better than the rest of us Captain what with you and your destructive tendencies. I swear that you just do it on purpose to see how we will react to it you sick bastard. I bet you laugh when we aren't looking," said Dusty scowling at his Captain playfully.

"Now where would the fun in that be and you have to admit that at least you are never bored when you are around me. I also never said that I wasn't destructive myself since I am pretty sure that the people that I recruited would reflect that."

"Whatever you say Captain," Dusty said with a look of utter experation on his face but his fond grin gave him away.

Ace just grinned back and dug into his food like he hadn't eaten in an entire week. Things were loud for the most part with his crew having conversations amongst themselves. And if someone was pin to the wall by throwing knives nobody said anything because this was a normal occurrence.

Time Skip (1 week)

"Captain have you lost your mind what do you mean that we are going to go fight Whitebeard!?" Dusty yelled in Ace's face.

"Just what it means Dusty you honestly have to calm down and besides I have to fight one of his crew members first to get his attention. This is why we are heading to this island," said Ace trying to calm Dusty down.

"You're crazy you know that Captain. Sometimes I just don't know what goes on inside of that head of yours," said Dusty with a resigned sigh since he knew there was no way that his Captain would change his mind.

"But you still love me that way Dusty," Ace said with a bit of a smug smirk and a hit of laughter in his voice.

Should I continue this or not I don't really know but I would love the opinion of all yal if I should or shouldn't it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read whatever popped up in my head to get the courage to write my first fan fic.

Blah out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days** **Later**

"So you are the infamous Portgas D. Ace that wants to fight Pops?" said Jinbei with a questioning tone but a cautious gaze.

"Indeed I am but I am only here to get the old man's attention and you make the perfect person to do so," said Ace with a cheeky smirk that held no malice or hostility. Yet Jinbei didn't notice this nor his gaze that wasn't condescending at all so he took his cheeky smirk for arrogance.

"Brat I am not an easy opponent to defeat and I am not going to allow a kid like you to get near Pops," said Jinbei with confidence that he would be fine.

 _"If only he knew that I am older than I appear," thoughr Ace with a somber tone thinking of all of his loved ones that he had lost._ "Well things might not always go the way you want them to Jinbei be sure to remember that," said Ace with the same cheeky smile although it had faltered a bit. Ace then raised his fist and began to charge towards Jinbei with Jinbei doing the same.

 **Five Days Later**

Five days was the amount of time that it took Jinbei to wake up and when he did he found that he had been tended to because he was covered in bandages. He looked up and noticed that he wasn't alone since the Spade Pirates were still there looking like they had stayed so he wouldn't be unguarded.

 _"Perhaps they aren't as bad as I first thought," thought Jinbei when he saw then messing around with each other but still alert._ He then proceeded to try to get up but was stopped by a voice that was nearby.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Ace trying to keep Jinbei from getting an earful of a scolding from Yuki.

"And why is that," asked Jinbei with a wary tone and gaze since he still didn't fully trust Ace.

"Well if you feel like getting an earful of a scolding from my doctor Yuki then by all means move if you want but I would suggest that you don't," said Ace with a tone that meant he was serious about what he just said.

Ace's serious tone and face came just as quickly as it left because of a shoe that came flying towards the back of Ace's head. He of course didn't feel the need to catch it so it hit him square in the back of his head with him falling off of the rock that he was previously perched on.

"Oof," groaned out Ace when he hit the sand in a face-plant. "What was that for Yuki," yelled out Ace as he didn't think that he did anything wrong to set her off.

"That was for not telling me that my patient was awake even though you said that you would Captain," yelled Yuki back irritated that she hadn't been informed about Jinbei's awakening.

Ace sheepishly scratched the back of his head and proceeded to apologise to Yuki with Yuki shaking her head in fondness and annoyance at her Captain's carefree attitude.

Yuki then proceeded to turn towards Jinbei and said, "Come with me I would like to reapply the bandages and medicine that I put on your wounds." She then turned and started to walk in the direction of where Jinbei assumed their ship was with him trailing silently behind. But before he left he threw one last glance towards Ace and thought what a strange kid yet he got a feeling that he wasn't a bad one.

For the rest of the night Jinbei was not seen but he was most likely still with Yuki under her observation so that he would rest properly and not strain himself. Ace and the rest of his crew decided to sleep outside but in the morning the crew was startled awake by an alarmed shout.

"So who is the brat that challenged me and decided to use one of my own to get my attention," yelled out Whitebeard with a hint of amusement in his voice knowing full well that Jinbei was fine through haki. Yet was curious about who had challenged him knowing that this person had beaten Jinbei his son.

Ace now being fully awake said, " Now that would be me pleased to meet'cha Whitebeard," said Ace as he glanced up at where Whitebeard and quite a few commanders stood.

"Firefist Ace, I would presume," said Marco gathering the attention of his own crewmates as well as Ace's.

When Ace looked to where Marco was he suddenly felt very old and an unidentifiable emotion passed through Ace's eyes and he uttered one word that made Marco's eyes sharpen in surprise, " **Fènix** ".

 **Author's Note**

 **Fènix = Phoenix**

Welp that is another chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it even though my writing style is still inexperienced. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read the random story that I decided to write.

Blah out! :3


End file.
